Hello
by XxNETxX
Summary: Bree and Chase fan fiction, Brase (Bree and Chase are NOT brother and sister in this story) Also someone new. Bree/Chase Adam/? Read full summary inside Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats
1. Danielle

** This is the full summary: Leo does not exist btw (SO SORRY!) along with his mom… so yeah. Pretend like every episode you watched on Lab Rats doesn't exist in this story cause it doesn't. They are bionic though. So you know Douglas right? If you don't then you should watch more Lab Rats. Bree and this girl named Danielle (NOT THE GIRL IN LAB RATS! I just really wanted to use that name) are sisters and the dad is Douglas. He is not evil and never was in this story. The mother… no one knows. And you will not find out, nether I. Donald (the guy that married Leo's mom, Tasha in Lab Rats) is Chases and Adams dad in this fan fiction. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Danielle are all bionic. I will explain Danielle after this summary. Anyways… Douglas and Donald are not brothers and never met. Adam and Chase never met Bree and Danielle (same with Bree and Danielle). Adam and Chase lived in Mission Creek, California (the mansion everyone lives in on Lab Rats) their whole lives and still live there. Bree and Danielle move there (not in the mansion) and when they go to school they met Adam and Chase. Bree/Chase, Adam/Danielle. They become friends and then something more… will they trust each other enough to tell each other about their bionics? I probably wont do violence cause I'm horrible with writing about that but I might. Douglas is rich too (like Donald) and they are both geniuses and experts with bionics (like in Lab Rats). If you don't know any of the names I mentioned above just go on the internet and type in the name and 'lab rats' on images. I will try my best to update every week (maybe even more) but with me sometimes I will update like every day for a week and sometimes I wont update for like… 2 or 3 weeks. It just depends on my mood. I plan on staying committed to this story. No promises though… and I enjoy criticism. But if you don't like the TV show Lab Rats then don't read this and say something like, 'Lab Rats suck' or 'I don't like Bree and Chase together' or something like that. Cause you read the summary and that's what it's going to be about. Please review. I will still write nothing the less, but I would appreciate it. So… I'm going to shut up now and start writing. Btw call me NET. Oh… and I'm just going to explain basically every detail about Danielle in this chapter, nothing else I think. Ok, onto the story!**

**Chapter 1 Danielle's POV**

Hi, my name is Danielle and I am 17 years old. I have dirty blonde straight (that is about as long as Bree's), brown eyes, and fair skin. I am a bionic teen with powers and abilities:

Flexibility – I can stretch into unbelievable shapes and my body can stretch for acres (over 4046.85642 meters)

Ice Breath – I can freeze someone by opening my mouth and blowing out air

Super Durability – I am more durable than a normal person

Ice Water – I can shoot ice-cold water out of my hands, I can control how powerful I make it

Martial Arts – I am trained in hand-to-hand combat

Ice Wave – In desperate times I can receive enough energy with my power Ice Water and nearly kill someone but I have a struggle controlling this power

Air Breathing – I can breath no matter how high I am, including space

Mental Sensing – I can sense when some is near me

Memory Receiving – I can receive people's memories when necessary

Bravery – I am very brave and willing to give myself up for others

Super Jump – I can jump at abnormal heights

Invisibility – My father gave me a new ability, along with my sister, to become invisible

I have a little sister named Bree who is 2 months younger than me, 17 years old. We were adopted as babies. I was born on July 15th 1997. Bree was born September 2nd 1997.

Bree's full first name is Breeana. Her powers and abilities are: Super Speed, Speed Fighting, Speed Talking, Speed Typing, Sonic Cyclone, Speed Drawing/Painting, Vacuum Generator, Super Jump, Mental Navigation System, Wall Sticking, Super Agility, Vocal Manipulation, Super Durability, Martial Arts, Bravery, and Invisibility (which we both got recently).

My activities include cheerleading and martial arts. My sister's activities are track field (without powers), martial arts, and drawing/painting (when bored). I'm not the smartest person you would meet. If anything I'm some-what dumb but around average. My grades are mostly C's and D's. Meanwhile my sister makes B's and C's. I'm fine with it though.

I'm also tall for my age, a couple inches taller than Bree. We just moved to Mission Creek, California. And we are starting school in 2 weeks.

**So what did you think? This will mostly be Bree/Chase I'm sure. Review please and tell me what you think. I hope I update on a regular basis, but I doubt it. PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean SO much to me. I plan on having this be a long story if I stay committed. Like, over 20,000 words I think. I will take awhile though. Probably like a year. So anyways… BYE! **

**\- NET**


	2. Bree's POV

**Hey! It's me again! I don't know if I will finish this chapter tonight or tomorrow but ether way you're lucky. Enjoy the quick updates while you can. So anyways… I HAVE MY FIRST REVIEWER ALREADY THE NIGHT I POSTED THIS STORY! I would like to thank him/her. So, shout-out to… (drums please) miststar123! She/he is also my first favorite. My only reviewer and favorite so far. I didn't even expect that the very night I posted this story. So thank you. I usually wont say Bree's outfit cause you know the kind of stuff see wears from watching the TV show. So just pick a random outfit she wears on Lab Rats and that should be fine. Danielle you don't know though. So I will describe her right now. I decided to make her character girly. A little on the dumb side but still pretty average when it comes to smart-ness. So the main stuff she wears include skirts, tank tops, blouses, leggings, dresses, heels (not pumps though… too fancy), flats, etc. Though she dresses girly I decided to make her the kind of girl who does not enjoy make-up and jewelry. In this chapter Danielle is wearing a white skirt and a pink tank top with black flats. Also, you know how in the Lab Rats the bionic teens sleep in those tube things in the lab? Well, for Bree and Danielle they do have tubes and a lab but the tubes are not in the lab. Instead they have their own rooms and they are completely normal rooms except instead of beds they have a tube. THEY DO NOT SHARE A ROOM! And when they have friends come over or something they have a switch hidden and when they switch it on the tubes go underneath the floor and a normal bed comes up! Mind blown, just an idea. Now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 2 Bree's POV**

I just woke up about an hour ago. I just finished getting ready. School is in a week and I'm SO excited. Danielle could care less though. I'm not excited about schoolwork; its okay but I don't like it. I manage though. No, what I'm excited about is meeting some new people, some friends. I get really lonely sometimes and even when I do have friends I cant even tell them about my bionics. I feel like I'm just a fake cause I have to lie about my whole life. I have to lie about my fathers job and lie to them when the ask 'how'd you do that?' It gets really aggravating.

Sometimes I wish I didn't have bionics and I was normal. Of course, I would completely regret I said that if I ever did loss my bionics. Super Speed and all my other powers are very useful sometimes.

If I didn't have a sister or brother with bionics I think I would go insane. I'm SO grateful I have a sister with bionics because she understands what its like. And we can tell each other everything.

Of course there are those secrets that even I don't tell her. Like crushes, in my old school I had a crush on a boy named Ethan. He was an art kind of guy. I think my sister knew though cause it was kind of obvious. I didn't tell her but she probably figured it out on her own. I'm over him now though. He barely even thought of me as a friend. Whatever, I wander who my new crush will be? I usually always have one and when I do have a crush I keep it for a long time.

Danielle doesn't really have crushes. She might think someone is cute but she never actually dated. Which confuses me because she was really popular and lots of guys would ask her out. But she always said 'no'. Even if she thought the guy was cute. And then she would flirt to a guy and he would come over and ask her out and she still said no. Sometimes I don't understand her. No one ever asked me out though, but I saw a couple guys before starring at me. It was obvious they liked me but I ignored them.

It just hit me that I'm hungry so I went down stairs for breakfast. I used my super speed to go down stairs and made some cereal (still using super speed). I was done in less than 10 seconds. Danielle was at the bar eating cereal too. When she was done she used her flexibility power with her arm to put the bowl in the sink. I finished and used my super speed to put my bowl up then I went to the couch. Danielle walked over to the couch and sat next to me. She picked up the remote and was about to turn the TV on when Douglas- I mean dad (that's what he wants us to start calling him) came in. Today is going to be a long day, we are decorating our rooms.

In just a week we are going to a new school. I hope people like us. They always like Danielle but they tend to not like me. I'm usually super friendly walking up to everyone and saying 'Hi, I'm Bree.' I usually end out making a fool of myself, doing the oddest things. Everyone would give me weird looks and walk away. Though I had my best friend, possibly my only one other than Danielle. But I moved so I don't have her anymore. I hope I make a friend like her cause she was really nice. I'm basically begging God for me not to embarrass myself. I hope that I fit in this new school.

**So… you guys are all lucky. I actually finished it tonight. Its almost mid-night but I finished it. I have school tomorrow so this better be worth it. Man, I'm tired. I might write another chapter tomorrow but don't get your hopes up. Well I want to get some sleep cause I wake up at 6 a.m. Night!**

**-NET**


	3. Bree's Day

**I'm back! In this chapter they are going to school! This is a special chapter for me so I'm going to say Bree's and Danielle's outfits. Danielle I decided she will wear a school cheerleader outfit everyday at school (if you didn't know the school colors they are blue, dark blue, and white). Just look at the cheerleaders on Lab Rats (they are on the first episode). Bree's outfit is a pink cheetah print tank top with a white long sleeve shirt over it (on the white long sleeve shirt it has gray chains, a pair of gray sunglasses, etc, printed on it), gray jeans, a pink ring, pink bracelets, and pink combat boots. If you look at what Bree wore to school on the first episode it's the same outfit. Ok so I would like to thank the following reviewers: ByEmiwithlove and HawiianChick12 the reviews mean a lot! Ok onto the story!**

**Chapter 3 Bree's POV**

Danielle and I are in the car driving to school. Danielle decided it would be easier to go to school in her cheerleading outfit everyday. For a backpack Danielle has a pink gym bag and a silver purse. I just have a normal shaped backpack that's gray with pink in some places. My schedule is 1st Geography (due to my bionic Mental Navigation System I will get an A), 2nd Science (I usually go back and forth on C's and B's in this class), 3rd Language Arts (I'm sure I will get a B in this class), Lunch, 4th Computers, 5th Track Field, and 6th Math (I will probably get a C in this class). I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself. And that they like m-

I was cut out of my thoughts when the car stopped. I couldn't help the grin spreading across my lips. Before I knew it I let out a huge squeal. Danielle covered her ears.

"Can you stop? I don't wanna be deaf!" She yelled at me. I scowled in her direction but it quickly changed back to the large smile.

"I'm just so excited to make friends! Don't judge." I told her.

"I'll try" She replied with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes and got out the car. Today is going to be great. Or at least I hope. When I was about to leave Dou- I mean dad rolled down the window.

"Have a great day!" He yelled with a grin. I turned around with a small smile.

"I will!" I said and ran up the steps and into the school before he could say anything else. I studied the map before I came here and memorized it (with her bionic). According to my brain it should be down the hall and to the left. I saw to girls my age walk by. One was blonde and the other was a brunette.

I walked up to them before smiling widely "Hi! I'm Bree! Wanna be best friends?" I asked. They looked at me like I had four heads and walked away. Seriously? What's wrong with me? I once asked my sister that and she said 'It's just how you approach people, you usually sound desperate to makes friends or something.' I sighed a little after remembering that. If only I coul-

I was cut off when the bell rang. Shoot! I gonna be late! I super speed to class in less than a second. I'm not supposed to use my bionics in school, or public but I do sometimes anyways. I break rules every now and then along with my sister but I'm horrible at lying. Of course my sister is great at lying though and not me. I shook my head and entered class just on time. There was only one seat left that was the first row on the very right. The desks were paired and turns out I'm sitting by a short boy with brown spikey hair and hazel eyes. I smiled desperate to make a friend as I sat by him.

"Hi! I'm Bree." I said.

"I'm Chase." He said and smiled back. Yes! Finally someone willing to be my friend! I couldn't help the smile spreading across my lips. My head flew to the front a tall, plump man standing there around his 60's. I reckoned he was the teacher.

"Attention class! My name is Mr. Georgas. I will be going over a few…"

I zoned out and looked around, studying the classroom. Everything in here was a neutral color except a few world maps. I snapped my attention back to the teacher. I knew every inch on this world because of my bionic, literally. I was sure I would get an A; the classwork I would know and get A's, I wouldn't be to lazy to do homework in this class because of my super speed (I could use my super speed to write really fast) (**A/N she can't use super speed with her homework in other classes because she doesn't know it like she knows geography and she is only super smart in this class due to her bionic Mental Navigation System, just wanted to make that clear)**, and test's are an easy A too so I should get like a 100% in this class.

"Bree, what two bodies of water are connected by the Bosporus?" Mr. Georgas asked holding the name chart.

"The Marmara and Black sea. The surface area of the Marmara Sea is 11,350 km. The surface area of the Black Sea is 436,402 km." I answered not thinking.

Great, now everyone is going to think I'm a nerd, stupid bionic. I mean I like making good grades but I don't want to be the one answering every single question like _that_. I now noticed my surroundings. Everyone had his or her eyes on me. The teacher looked impressed and Chase's reaction was the most interesting; he was starring at me with wide eyes, mouth gaping. I sheepishly smiled and sunk down into my seat.

"Very good Bree, I'm impressed." Mr. Georgas said. I finally gained my confidence back and sat up straight.

"Thank you Mr. Georgas." I replied.

The class went on and I had to force my attention on the teacher. It was really boring and from the looks of it Chase seemed to know everything he was saying too, making him as bored as I.

As I was about to sleep in boredom, the bell rang. I watched as Chase cringe from the bell, just slightly. He let out a small moan and grabbed his backpack **(A/N his backpack is a gray messenger bag)**. I sighed and picked mine up as well. As I walked down the hallway I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes struggling with her locker **(A/N in Lab Rats the girl named Caitlin)**.

"Do you need help?" I asked her as I walked over.

"No, I got this."She replied. I chuckled as she continued to struggle with it.

"Maybe I do need help." She added. I continued chuckling and walked over to her locker.

"What's your locker combination?" I asked.

"47-32-17" She said. I twisted left then right then left again and it opened.

"Thanks." She told me, getting some books out.

"No problem. I'm Bree by the way." I said in the happiest voice.

She smiled and turned around "I'm Caitlin." I was about to ask to be friends when I realized I would soon be late.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late. Maybe we can talk next time we see each other, bye!" I said and ran normal at a normal pace until I was out of her sight.

Once I was I started super-speeding to my next class, Science. I saw 5 big round tables, all black. I chose the table in the back. All the other tables were full and this one had no one but me in it. I sighed and was about to pull my ePhone **(A/N in Lab Rats they are ePhones instead of iPhones) **when I felt someone sit beside me. I turned my head to see Caitlin. A big smile grew on my face.

"Hey!" I told her.

"Hi." She said back.

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure." She replied with the slightest trace of a smile.

My smile grew even bigger if that was possible.

"Great!" I said.

She gave me a strange look and slowly nodded but then it went back to the small grin. I was about to talk to her some more when I heard someone shout in front of the classroom. An African American woman that was tall and skinny around her late 20's, the teacher.

"Hello! I am Mrs. Scenic. Today we will just chitchat with your friends and tomorrow the work begins. If you get too noisy then we start work today. Have fun!" Mrs. Scenic said.

I really liked this teacher. I let out a little squeal and turned to my new friend.

"So Caitlin…"

**End of Science Class**

"…And then he broke up with me again!" Caitlin finished.

She was explaining what an ass her ex-boyfriend Rodney is. She let out _another _cry. Wow, she cries a lot.

"Hey, it's ok. Your better than him." I told her with a welcoming grin. She smiled back lightly and dried her tears off her sleeve. Just when I was about to tell her more encouraging pep talks, the bell rang. I grabbed my bag but not before lightly touching her shoulder.

"Everything will be ok." I said.

She nodded and I let go of her. I grabbed my bag and left the classroom. Now I go to Language Arts. I walked down the hall and took a right. Her class was 2 doors down to the left.

I entered her class to see a blonde lady on her desk in the corner. She looked about 50, with great hair. It had bangs and went right below her shoulders, wavy. She was average in length and weight from the looks of it and had reading glasses planted on the edge of her nose. I took a seat on the very left second row down. I looked on the desk to see the name Mrs. Lange.

A couple minutes past until it was about time class starts. She stood up with a welcoming smile on her face.

"I am Mrs. Lange. Today we are all reading. If you don't have a book I have some in the back." She said in one of the most soothing voices I have ever heard.

I smiled widely thinking about the great year I would have with her. I went to the back and found a book called _Triple Shot Bettys in Love._ I went back in my seat and started reading.

**End of Language Arts Class**

I was starting to really get into book, which surprised me. I usually don't really like books. I don't really mind them but I prefer to not read them unless it's to like study or something. At least I know what I'm reading tomorrow in this class. I was just getting into an interesting part when the bell rang. All well, always tomorrow. I walked up to the teacher.

"Could I keep this book until I finish it?" I asked her. I wouldn't read it at home, only here but I don't want someone else taking it.

"Of course." She replied. I smiled but then my eyes widened in reality.

I'm going to be late! I ran to my backpack and shoved the book in it. Then I swiftly put it on and ran out the classroom. I felt my stomach growl and realized I was hungry. That's convenient, its lunchtime. I walked into the lunchroom to be greeted by everyone with disgusted faces. I went in line and got my food and when I looked down I found out why. The food was awful. I walked down thinking about sitting with Caitlin if I could find her and then I saw my sister waving at me. I smiled and walked over to her only to discover two guys sitting there. One I knew as Chase and the other was tall and muscular with brown eyes and hair.

"Bree, I would like to introduce you to Adam and, uh Chase." Danielle said.

Adam waved and Chase smiled **(A/N I decided to make Adams backpack a red and gray messenger bag)**. I put my tray on the table and then pocked the food. Danielle chuckled.

"It's not toxic." She told me.

"You sure?" I asked.

She shrugged as I got up and threw my food in the trash. I walked up to the vending machine and got a bag of chips with a dollar. After that I walked back to the table and munched on my chips. Danielle shot me a 'can I have that?' look. I shook my head 'no' and she frowned. I watched her get up and throw her food away and walk up to the vending machine with a dollar. She came back with a chocolate bar. I watched in horror as the boys tried eating their non-edible lunch. I chuckled a little as Chase pocked it. Is that what I looked like. Chase turned to my direction and frowned.

"Quite laughing, you did the same not a second ago." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever."

"Bree?" Chase asked.

"Yeah?" I told him.

"How did you know that in Geography?" He asked.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Danielle focused her attention on me with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing. I just answered this stupid question in Geography. No biggie. And to answer your question Chase, I just uh… studied?" God am I horrible at lying.

"Sure…" Chase replied.

We ate in silence for a while until Adam spoke up.

"Do y'all wanna come to my fishes funeral? It's on Friday." Adam asked.

Danielle and I shot him weird looks meanwhile Chase looked embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Adam!" He shouted.

I chuckled a little more until I came back to my senses.

"Wait, are y'all like brothers or something?" I asked.

Chase and Adam shacked their heads 'yes' in disappointment.

"Sadly." Chase concluded.

We sat in silence and soon we were done eating. Note to self: Bring food to school. Not soon later the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and went to my next class; Computers. When I was out of sight I super sped there. I was there in less than ten seconds. I made my way into the class. There were three LONG rectangular shaped tables. They all en-closed the front of the room with a desk and a BIG screen on the wall. There were about 5-10 chairs at each table. Each chair had a computer. I sat on the left side in the middle. I came here a little early due to my super-speed. I waited a couple minutes until a couple students walked in. They were nerds. I leaned back and closed my eyes determined to clear my mind a bit. I almost succeeded when I felt someone's presence beside me. I turned around to see no other than Chase. I smiled at him.

"Hey Chase." I was glad I actually managed to make two friends today; Chase and Caitlin, maybe Adam.

"Hey." He replied.

We sat in silence for what felt like eternity. What should I say? My question was answered when the teacher stood about to speak. Nothing, class started. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually glad class started to get me out of this awkward situation. Maybe someday we will find something to talk about. I was cut out of my thoughts when the teacher started to speak.

"My name is Mr. Compline. We are going to stand up and say our name and favorite activity. We start now." He said.

Everyone stood up. We were starting at the left side. I would be sixth and Chase would be seventh to say our name and 'activity'. I didn't listen though; I didn't care. I love meeting new people but I'm worn out by now. I just want to go home and text my bf. If you didn't know her name is Janelle. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Uh… Bree, and Track field." I said lamely. Now it was Chases turn.

"Chase and my favorite activity is chess." He said.

Chess… never would have guessed that. Oh well, never judge a book by the cover.

I continued to stand and get lost in thought. God, why am I so distracted? I'm usually not; well I'm not distracted by thoughts. I can easily get distracted, but not by thoughts. From things like phones and friends and stuff. But never do thoughts distract me!

I must be really bored. I sighed, the rest of the day I guarantee will be boring. I thought about the great times Janelle and I had. I smiled a bit and almost laughed at one of them.

Oh well, maybe this big move will have some good in it. Like… new friends. Or… maybe a boyfriend? No! Don't be ridiculous! I might get a boyfriend, just maybe but that wouldn't be the whole reason why we came here! Why did we come here? I have nothing against this place, I'm just curious. Note to self: ask Dou- dad why we moved here. I got taken away from my thoughts once again today when everyone finished. I sighed in complete boredom waiting for class to end. The rest of the day will be complete torture. I am glad I came here anyways; I love making new friends and meeting new people. But I hate school, or at least at times like this I do. When I get home I will probably be excited again for the next and not mind schoolwork. I'm so bored. I hope this goes by fast…

**End of Computers Class**

I was running down the hall excited for my next class; Track Field. Maybe this will wake me up again. I won't use bionics and if I do it would be a SUPER small amount that still looks normal, but makes me win. I'm kinda competitive when it comes to running. I grinned widely as I made my way outside to the Track Field. There were twenty students lined up and most of them looked like they didn't want to be here. I lined up and waited for the teacher to speak. She walked in front of us and narrowed her eyes. She was tall and skinny around her late 30's. Her hair was blonde in a pixie cut and she had fair skin with blue eyes. She was wearing a jump suit in the school colors. She narrowed her eyes scanning over us. Her eyes landed on me and then back to the class.

"Alright class! Call me Mrs. Tracker! Today we're running 10 laps! Go!" She said and blew the whistle.

Before I knew it, I was running past everyone (not using bionics). I felt the adrenaline run through my veins and a grin spread across my face so big it reached my eyes. I shook my head and started counting how many laps I was running. 8 left to go. My speed started to slightly quicken and I forced myself not to go too fast. I was almost at my 4th la-

My eyes widened as I started to tip forward. I felt something like a rock below me and before I could think much of it, I fell. I moaned at the sudden contact. I slowly got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. Great. Just peachy, I got my clothes dirty on my first day. I felt something on my left knee and looking down I noticed a small rip. Even better, I ripped my favorite pair of pants. Good going. Before I could complain anymore to myself, however, I heard the whistle blow.

"What are you doing?! Get running!" Mrs. Tracker screamed across the field.

I obliged and continued to run. As much as I love running, I wasn't really in the mood anymore. I sighed as my bright smile turned into a dull frown.

**End of Track Field Class**

Finally, the last class of the day. My feet dragged me inside the building as sweat poured out my arms. I moaned loudly and turned left. The class I'm going to now is… math. Crap, I'm the worst at math. I manage to make ok grades but they are not exactly the best. No, why math right now? I'm already not in a good mood after what's happened. Perhaps tomorrow I will enjoy track field a bit more than I had today. I made my way inside and happened to see Chase. All the seats were separated one by one. But that didn't mean I couldn't sit near him. I sat next to him. The amount of space between us was just enough so if I were to stretch my arm out it would lightly stroke his cheek. I was about to pull my math book out when I decided to check out the teacher. He looked about in his late 40's. He was sort and skinny with spikey hair the color of a brownish-gray and blue eyes. His expression was very practical and emotionless. He stood completely straight and to me he looked like he could be a robot. My head peered over to his desk in the corner and read the nametag on it. I read 'Mr. Martens'.

"Oh, hey Bree." I heard. I snapped my head to the right and saw Chase smiling at me.

"Hey." I said weakly. I watched his smile start to lessen as the teacher spoke up.

"Attention class! I am Mr. Marten. Please pull to page 156 in you math book provided." Mr. Martens explained.

I, along with the rest of the class moaned. I can't wait till this is over.

**I am SO SORRY! I was not busy, no excuses. I was just reading A LOT lately. I worked on this chapter for like 3 days in a row and then I took like a 1 or 2-week break and 2/3's of it was done already but I was too lazy to finish it. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. Its like, 3,800 words. So I decide today I would finish it. Sorry for the delay. Forgive me? This chapter may not be my best… but I tried! That's what's important! So… yeah, again sorry. Ok BYE!**

**-NET**


End file.
